Tell Me Lies
by RuexMytholover
Summary: Sequel to Truth or Lie. Emma still despised him. Henry didn't know him. And his father didn't recognize him and was trying to kill him. Baelfire wasn't sure how this situation would have turned out, but he had hoped it would've been better than this.


**Tell Me Lies**

**Sequel to Truth or Lie. Emma still despised him. Henry didn't know him. And his father was trying to kill him. Baelfire wasn't sure how this situation would have turned out, but he had hoped it would be better than this.**

**I wrote the first part of this story, Truth or Lie, a while ago and you should read that before reading this fic. I felt like I should give the story a more solid ending. I'm going to follow most of the points from the first part of season two, but I will add some differences.**

xxx

The blue fairy sighed from exhaustion for the fourteenth time that day. She had dealt with trials in this world before. She had been perfectly capable with dealing with this strange reality. But now that she remembered magic. Now that she remembered how simple it was with magic, it was just plain frustrating to live in this world without it. Without fairy dust it was impossible to use the magic that was released into this land. And that bugged her that the evil queen and Rumplestiltskin could use it without a problem. That was one of the now obvious downside of being on the lighter side of magic.

She sat down heavily in her chair and started to rub her temples. She didn't hear someone enter her office. She did however hear the voice of the young man who just entered when he speaks.

"Reul Ghorm."

The Blue fairy's head snapped up in surprise. She remembered that name. A name given to her a very long time ago, in a language long dead from a land long forgotten. It has be hundreds of years since she has been addressed in such a way. She cannot fathom who would call her by that name. Until she meets the eyes of the man in front of her.

Those big brown eyes. She remembers the boy who owned such eyes. She remembers the boy from so long ago. The boy whom she sent here.

He is grown. And he has the look of a tired lonely man who has been hardened by many struggles and hardships. The blue fairy could not tell if the brave and hopeful child was hiding behind the dark stoic hard exterior, or if he had vanished entirely.

"Baelfire?" she whispers in question.

The mans lips twitched up ever so slightly as he bowed his head graciously.

"Wonderful to see you again," he greeted with a smirk. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

Blue notices his tone of voice straight away. It is much darker, sharper and a tad bit more threatening than it use to be. She has no doubt that the life he experienced in this world had shaped him into a much different person then the child she once knew.

He walked up to her desk and placed his hands on the surface leaning against it heavily. "I require your assistance once again." His words were planned as if he had been rehearsing what to say. But his next words sound a tad more desperate. "Can you help me? Please."

"Of course," she replies without hesitation. "What is it you need?"

Last time he asked for her help things had ended horribly for him and his father. She wondered if he blamed her for that disastrous event as much as she blamed herself.

She sees a much softer smile grace his features and gratitude flood his eyes. "I need to find someone," he says softly. "But I'm not sure where he is. And I'm pretty sure you do."

Her mind immediately turns to the obvious conclusion. "Your father," she answers without thinking.

She sees him wince. His eyes harden and become darker than night itself. When she sees the loathing that swims behind his irises she can tell that he has yet to forgive or forget the sins of his father. And she isn't sure if he would ever be able to.

"No," he said curtly. His anger and hatred were pushing at his seems, eager to be released. But he attempts to keep focussed on the subject at hand instead of a twenty year long grudge. "I'm actually searching for the puppet that you sent after me."

Her eyes widen in slight surprise and momentary confusion. Then she remembers. Pinocchio. Of course. She had told him about the reason for the curse that was to take everything. She had told him of the one boy she knew of that had escaped to the land without magic. She felt slight relief that the boy had managed to find an aid in the son of Rumplestiltskin.

"So he did find you," she whispered with a bit of relief.

"Yes," he answered dryly. "He came here not that long ago under the alias August Wayne Booth. I would appreciate it if you could help me locate the little wooden boy."

The blue fairy looks at the man regretfully. Truthfully she had no idea where Pinnochio was. If she had known she would have informed the desperate father who was searching for him now. But now that she knew where Baelfire was, would she inform his desperate father?

No. She couldn't. Baelfire would do that in his own time. And in his own way.

"I'm sorry," she apologized with her deepest sincerity. "I don't know where he is."

His gaze was suspicious. She could see he didn't fully believe her. He doesn't trust people. And she may not know the exact reasons why, but she does understand.

"Wonderful," he muttered. "Well then, I hope I didn't take too much of your time."

He nodded respectfully and turned away from her in silence.

The Blue Fairy watched him leave with a frown. Was he only here to find Pinocchio? Or was there some other reason?

"Baelfire," she called out and he paused at the door and then turned his head towards her. The intensity of his glare made her shiver. She could practically feel the hate coursing through him. She wouldn't be surprised if he blamed and resented her for what happened to him. But the loathing that radiated off him wasn't directed to her alone. He seemed to be filled with hate towards her, his father and magic in general. And now hate filled him to the brim. His hate had made him the spiteful, cold man that he once was, replacing the soft kind chocolate eyes with hard, bitter dark ones.

There was a vicious gleam in his gaze when he smiled at her. A smile that was colder than ice. "My name is Austin Conners. I buried that name long ago," he stated and his smile faded, "Baelfire is dead,"

He left her office with out another word. And the blue fairy wasn't sure if he was lying and hiding the boy he once was, or if he was telling the truth.


End file.
